Sleeping at the Cullens
by AshesFallingDown
Summary: Jacob convinces Quil to allow Claire to sleep over at the Cullens, so Renesmee can have a playmate somewhat her age. After Breaking Dawn. R&R and it will make Claire and Nessie happy! Friendship.


**Before You Read!:**

**Just so you know, in this story, Claire's parents are gone for a weekend so Quil and Emily (Emily is not mentioned in story) are looking after her. And Claire is 3 years old, and Renesmee looks like a 3 year old. Okay, it's not the best, but please enjoy! :)  
**

"Aw c'mon! Just let her come" Jacob said to his disgruntled friend.

"But what if they slip up or something? After all, they are vampires no matter what they eat!" Quil said, shaking his head.

"Yes, but Nessie smells good to them, and they would never, ever hurt her! I trust them now. Besides, Nessie has been begging for a playmate near her age" Jacob pleaded. He was trying to get Quil to bring over Claire to the Cullens for a sleepover, to play with Renesmee Cullen. Quil still didn't think it was such a good idea.

"Jake! Anything could happen! What if she's playing and she falls and gets hurt? If she bleeds, they could easily attack her. Plus Nessie's actually related to them!" He half shouted.

Jacob rolled his eyes, glaring at his friend. Quil caved.

"Well...ugh, fine! But I swear to god, if she gets hurt-"

"She wont! Now go tell her the good news, I'll come by and pick her up at three" Jacob practically shoved Quil in the direction on his imprint's house.

Claire was three and a half now, and still so small and fragile to Quil. He couldn't imagine her surrounded by tons of leeches, even if they were the Cullens. He really didn't have much of a problem with the vegetarian vamps, but placing Claire in their care for an entire night, that was something else.

"QUIL!" Claire shouted with excitement when he came into her room. The small room was painted pink with flower patterns covering the wall. The covers on her miniature bed matched them.

"Hi Claire bear!" He said, picking her up into a tight hug. He then put her down on the bed and smiled.

"I got some surprise news for you" He told her matter-of-factly. Her dark brown eyes widened at this.

"What is it! Tell me, tell me!" She demanded.

"Well, you know how Jake spends time with people called the Cullens, right?" He asked her. She nodded impatiently.

"Well" He continued, "Edward and Bella have a little girl named Renesmee, and she's about your age. They invited you to go on a sleepover there, with her" He promptly said.

"Yay! A sleep over! I wanna go, I wanna go!" She squealed, jumping up and down while clapping. He grimaced, wishing that she had said no.

"Okay well, Uncle Jake is going to pick you up at three, so we better pack you a bag of clothes" He said, looking around for a bag. Claire still jumped up and down, telling Quil how fun it would be.

"Pack my dolly too! I can't sleep without her! And my blanky!" She said, shoving those two things into Quil's hands. So far he had put in warm pajamas, and another change of clothes. It was almost three.

"Okay Claire, change into these and I'll wait downstairs. Then we can put on your jacket and wait outside for Jake" He said, giving her a warm long sleeved shirt and some dark blue jeans. He didn't want her to get cold from the October weather, and who knew how warm the Cullens house was?

Soon Jacob was parked outside Claire's house, driving a Volvo that Quil knew belonged to Edward Cullen, the father of Nessie. Claire ran over to Jacob, hugging his knee.

"Uncle Jakey, Uncle Jakey! Sleep over right? That's what Quil said!" She yelled happily. Jacob chuckled as Quil came out holding Claire's car seat booster. He set it up in the car while Jake talked to Claire.

"Yup, you get to play with Renesmee all today and tonight! It should be fun!" Jacob told her enthusiastically. She squealed happily when Quil came over and picked her up. He tossed her in the air once, before setting her in her booster that was now in the Volvo.

"You'll be on your best behavior right Claire bear? Play nice with Renesmee?" He asked.

"Yup! I promise!" She giggled.

"Okay, I trust you. I'll see you tomorrow Claire" He said, hugging her before closing the car door. Jacob then put him arm around Quils shoulders in a brotherly way.

"Don't worry man, I'll even be there until it's time for them to go to bed! And Esme is making Claire dinner and everything. Trust me, she's a really good cook! And Nessie had _lots_ of toys. Claires gonna have a lot of fun!" He said, before getting into the Volvo. Quil face palmed as Jake drove away.

"What have I done?" He muttered to himself.

"Okay Renesmee, what have we gone over?" Bella asked her daughter, who was sitting in her fathers lap, waiting for her play date to arrive.

"I can't bite Claire, I have to act like I do when I am near Grandpa Charlie, but I can play. Right Momma?" She said, thinking back to everything her mother had told her.

"Right, good job sweetie. Now remember, Claire is about the same size as you, but younger than you in some ways. You learn faster, so you must have patience" Bella said. Renesmee nodded, before turning to her daddy.

"Claire knows my Jacob?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. Jacob is Claire's uncle in a way" Edward said, grinning at his daughter. that was when they heard the volvo rolliing up the driveway. Renesmee jumped up.

"There here! Jake and Claire! My play mate is here!" She said, running to the door at a human pace. Bella looked out the window and saw a girl about the same size as Nessie. She had tan skin and shoulder length black hair. Adorable.

"Whoa! Big house Uncle Jake! It looks as big as a castle!" Claire squealed.

"You bet! C'mon, I'll introduce you to Nessie and everybody else" Jacob said, bringing the three year old to the door.

"Jake!" Renesmee yelled as soon as the two were inside.

"Hey Nessie! I want you to meet Claire" Jacob said, gesturing to the little girl who beamed at the three Cullens in the room.

"Hi Claire!" Renesmee said, waving shyly.

"Hello Nessie!" Claire responded.

Claire and Renesmee didn't have any difficulty getting along at all. For the first few hours, they played Barbies, dress up, and gave each other makeovers. The rest of the Cullens fell in love with Claire as well. Esme was in the kitchen making grilled cheese and home made tomato soup for Claire and Jacob, since he was staying until the girls bedtimes.

Edward and Bella sat on the love seat, while Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie sat on the long couch. They all watched in amusement as the two girls played Doctor Renesmee's play doctor kit. They were doing fake surgery on Jacob, who, according to the girls in their game, had swallowed a remote control.

"Jacob, Claire. Time for dinner" Esme called them into the dining room.

Claire was a messy eater. She spilled much of her soup onto her face and hands. It was quite funny to the others. They were not used to actually caring for a human small child. Renesmee learned things to fast and was very mature for her age Claire on the other hand, was clumsy, messy, and cute.

"Were you like that as a human kid too?" Emmett asked Bella, laughing as Claire got more food on her face.

Rosalie was the one to clean Claire off, and get both the little girls into their pj's. They then both got all settled on the couch under cozy pillows and blankets. Nessie held her studded wolf, while Claire had her small blanket and her doll. They then watched Beauty and the Best. Soon though, the movie ended, and Jacob went over to the girls.

"Claire, I bet Quil wants you to call him. Want me to call?" Jake asked. Claire nodded excitedly and began to tell Nessie how wonderful her best friend Quil was.

"Jake?" Quil answered on the second ring of the phone.

"Yeah man it's me. Don't panic dude, everything's fine" Jacob replied, rolling his eyes.

"How's Claire? The bloodsu-er I mean Cullens are treating her okay? No blood bath or anything?" Quil frantically asked. The vampires in the room snorted, having heard Quil from their sensitive hearing.

"Claire is having the time of her life. In fact, she wants to talk to you right now so you can understand that" Jacob said as Claire reached for the phone.

"Quil!"

"Hey Claire Bear. Having a fun time?" Quil responded, instantly happy after hearing her voice.

"Yeah! Nessie is the best! We played doctor, and dress up, oh, and we watched Beauty and the Beast! But I miss you Quil. Don't worry, we can see each other tomorrow!" Claire said in a comforting tone to her Quil.

"Okay, time for bed girls" Bella said. She carried them both upstairs to the big golden bed that was still in Edward's old room.

"Oooh, that's a pretty golden bed!" Claire said.

"Daddy bought it for mommy before I was born!" Renesmee said proudly.

"But your mother preferred to sleep on my black couch instead" Edward said, coming into the room.

"But why? That bed looks soft! That couch looks hard! Why would you buy that?" Claire asked Edward, folding her arms.

"Cause Daddy had issues back then. That's what Uncle Jazz told me" Renesmee stated, giggling.

"Jasper!" Both Edward and Bella yelled

Soon both girls were tucked into bed, and Bella read them poems from one of Renesmee's books. Renesmee soon fell asleep, and Claire was close too it.

"Good Night Claire. Call us if you need anything at all. And the bathroom is that door there, right connected to the room" Bella said, before leaving and closing the door gently. Claire looked over and saw Renesmee sleeping soundly, so she yawned, before closing her eyes.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Claire woke up from a dream that she could not remember. At first she was in a sleepy daze, forgetting were she was. She then remembered the sleep over when she saw Renesmee sleeping next to her. She saw too much awake to go back to sleep, so she got out of bed and went to the door.

"Claire? What are you doing up dear?" It was Esme.

"I dunno. I woke up from a dream. I cant remember it." Claire responded.

"Why don't you come downstairs and have some milk" Esme suggested. So Claire followed Esme down to the lit up and warm kitchen. Bella and Edward were both there too.

"Bella, Quil said you know him" Claire said, coming over to stand by her while Esme prepared some warm milk.

"Yes, I do know him. Before I married Edward, I hung out with Jacob a lot. I met Quil and Embry one day when they came and bugged us while Jake was working on motercycles" Bella said, laughing at the memory.

"You know Uncle Embry too?" Claire said in awe. Esme handed her the mile, and she drank it quietly. Soon she began to feel tired. Bella carried her back to bed, and Claire slept soundly for the rest of the night.

Morning came quickly for everyone. Renesmee awoke first and smiled at the sight of her new friend sleeping. She was in a curled up position, sucking her thumb. The half vampire child quietly tiptoed to the door.

"Morning Momma" She said, as Bella picked her up, giving her a tender kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning baby" Bella said. Renesmee also went to her father, giving him a hug.

"I wish Claire didn't have to leave today. Will she be able to come back again?" She asked him.

"I'm sure she will, once Quil really sees how much Claire loves playing with you, you can come back. But Claire's parents are going to be coming back tomorrow from their trip as well. I'm sure she will want to see her mother" Edward said, before tilting his head.

"It looks like your playmate is up" He said. Renesmee grinned and ran back upstairs. Claire was sitting on the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi Nessie!" She said, eyes lighting up at seeing her friend come in.

"Hey Claire! Let's go downstairs and play more before you have to go!" Nessie said. Both girls quickly ran downstairs.

"Good morning girls. Did you sleep good Claire?" Carlisle asked.

"Yup! The bed was really soft! I'm gonna ask my Quil if he can get me one for my birthday!" Claire said, giggling crazily.

"Auntie Rose, Auntie Alice, can you brush our hair?" Renesmee asked. And so for the next few minutes, the vampire girls brush Nessie and Claire's hair. Soon, Renesmee's hair was in pigtails, and Claire's hair was french braided. That was when the sound of a truck pulled into the driveway.

"That's Quil, Claire. It looks like Seth is with him" Bella said.

"Yay! Quil, Quil!" Claire screeched.

When Quil and Seth came inside, Claire crashed into him, desperately wanting to be picked up. Quil did that, picking her up and tossing her up high in the air, before catching her.

"Uncle Seth! Yay! Your here too!" Claire yelled. Both she and Nessie hugged him.

Quil looked a bit uncomfortable inside the vampire house. Esme then offered them both food, which was waffles, cinnamon buns, and sausage, Jacob arrived only minutes after, and so the three wolves and Claire all ate to their hearts content, Claire telling Quill everything she did while at the Cullens.

Finally it was time for Quil to get Claire back home. She was reluctant at first, but they promised that the girls could have another play date.

"Why doesn't Ness come down to Claire's house tomorrow? I bet she would love to have lunch on the beach. Me and Quil would watch her. We could join Emily and Sam" Seth suggested to Edward. He looked at Renesmee's pleading eyes.

"I'm sure Renessmee would love that" Edward said. Both the girls squealed in glee.

"See you tomorrow Claire! I'm glad you had fun!" Renesmee said, waving goodbye. Seth had to go back home too, to Quil, Seth, and Claire all got into Quil's truck. They drove home, all happy and relieved. Well, Quil was the relieved one.

There would be more fun tomorrow though. Till then.

**Okay guys, I know it's not much. I typed it in the middle of math class, so please don't give me too much grief? Do you guys want me to update another chapter about Renesmee going down to La Push and hanging with Claire and the wolf gang? Please review and tell me if you do. Or just please review, cause it would make me really, really happy! I'm sorry it's not much, but I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
**


End file.
